fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (Shardsverse)
|-|Human Guise= |-|Lucifer= Lucifer 'is the eldest Archangel and the oldest of all of Radia's creations. He is the older brother of Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. He is the former head of the Archangels. On Earth, he is known as '''Satan, '''the Dark Prince and Fallen Son of God. In reality, he fled Heaven due to Michael's machinations and her unhealthy obsessive love for him. Appearance Lucifer appears as a strikingly handsome young man. He wears mostly wears a black suit. He had short white hair and striking red eyes. His skin is pale and he has an athletic figure which Gabriel describes as a swimmer's build. Lilith describes his smile as infuriating yet alluring to members of the opposite sex and says that he is the near spitting image of Radia. In his true form, Lucifer gains twelve white and black wings that are decorated in small star-like specks. His eyes are able to shift from blood red to ice blue. Personality Like his mother, Lucifer does not care for the ongoings of the lesser beings in Creation. When in Heaven, he resided on its Seventh Level, watching over all Creation while Radia "slept". To other angels, he is regal and reserved. A standard to be reached with that standard being perfection. Amongst his siblings, Lucifer is brotherly, kind, and according to Gabriel, a "prick". He is a stark contrast to Lilith, who always hides in her room and orders her younger siblings to get her things. His relationship with his siblings is your typical relationship. With Michael, he loves her but at the same time, holds bitter feelings for her for robbing him of his life in Heaven. He has a minor rivalry with his younger sister, Gabriel, whom he calls a "bitch" and once competed with her to see whose sign would get the Israelites to the Promised Land the fastest. He has a tendency to take jokes too far as seen when he got Adam and Eve banished from Eden by eating fruit from his mother's favorite tree. After falling from Heaven, Lucifer was humbled by the experience of mortal life and traveled to Materia, having invested so much time into that realm. There, he and his wife, Lilith, opened a clinic in Scotland. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: True Neutral Birthplace: '''The Void '''Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''Lilith, his job, having sex with Lilith, spending time with Gabriel and Uriel '''Dislikes: '''Michael's yandere tendencies and her unhealthy obsession with him '''Eye Color: '''Blue, Red '''Hair Color: '''Snow White '''Hobbies: '''Programming, running the clinic with Lilith '''Martial Status: '''Married to Lilith '''Status: '''Alive '''Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: '''Lucifer, Samael, Helel, Satan, The Devil, The Dark Prince, Prince of Lies, Apollyon '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Billions of Years '''Classification: '''Angel, Archangel, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3 and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.) ,Transduality (Type 2; As the Archangel of Freedom, Lucifer is free from basic dualistic restrictions but is overall inferior to that of the Greater Primals), Acausality (Type 4), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Large Size (Type 10), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Dimensional BFR, Dimensional Travel, True Flight, Telekinesis, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can control and induce the vices of people, specifically their pride.), Darkness Manipulation, Smiting, Matter Manipulation (Scaled from Michael), Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Lucifer can use the flames he inherited from his mother to burn away his targets to ashes. Created the pillar of flames to guide the Israelites out of the desert.), Law Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Electromagnetic Interference, Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Creation (Comparable to Michael, who can create an entire TV Continuity with 300+ channels), Portal Creation, Avatar Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(Lucifer is the strongest of the Five Archangels with Michael and Lilith possibly being the only one to match him in power, the former being able to casually create an entire continuity based on network television that contains over 300+ channels that function as their own multiverses complete with the series inside of those channels. He can control the first six levels of Heaven, manipulating their Spatio-temporal dimensions to his liking as well as any dimensional laws. He can control a part of the Seventh Heaven but can only do enough to awaken Radia. Lucifer was able to inflict minor damage on Aerus, the Zircon Rune, but was utterly defeated. Superior to the other Archangels and the Archdemons. Rivals Elesia and Magnus in raw power and is on par with the Weakened Rune Dragons sans Kairos and Corona.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is a higher dimensional being who must restrict himself to manifest within a lower-dimensional space) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range| High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Sword of Lucifer Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Human Guise|'Lucifer' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Transdual Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Smite Users Category:Matter Users Category:Law Users Category:Poison Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities